Another Chance
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Before Hisana could die her Zanpakutos took her to the Zanpakuto's world to heal her. Now thanks to Muramasa for opening the Zanpakuto's world and releasing them Hisana was able to get out. Now watch out Muramasa nobody messes with her loved ones.


**Another Chance Betad**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

AU/Spoiler/Bashing Warning: This is going to be an AU so if you don't like this then DON'T READ IT! There will also be some spoilers from the Zanpakuto Arc so if you have not seen it then you should not read this fic. There will be some bashing of Momo Hinamori and Tobiume. This fic will also have Het, Yaoi and Yuri pairings don't like then don't read. There will be a little Sekirei I will not tell you where/what the Sekirei will be so fans be on the lookout for it.

-In another realm-

She could feel the change in the air. The Zanpakuto's were getting restless and it seemed their personalities were changing toward their wielders. It seemed her Zanpakuto's were unaffected because of how she was there with them as well as how Muramasa's ability worked (Note: if you don't know Muramasa's ability go look it up on wiki because it is kind of hard to explain his ability). It was time…it was finally time to leave this place and to be reunited with her loved ones.

-Skip to where Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia are about to start fighting-

Rukia was barely hanging on. She kept dodging ice pillar after ice pillar. Sode no Shirayuki was not letting up as she really was trying to kill Rukia. Rukia could not believe her own Zanpakuto turned on her after all they have been through together. Rukia was now laying and panting on the ground as Sode no Shirayuki was standing not too far away, untouched my Rukia's Kido and unfeeling to her use to be wielder.

"Do you understand know? You are nothing without me. I am free to do what I wish without you there to chain me down and use me as you please, like I was only your tool. Well not anymore as it ends now." Sode no Shirayuki said in a chilling tone. Rukia struggled to her feet with her Zanpakuto in front of her, which once held Sode no Shirayuki and said.

"I never thought of you as a tool Sode no Shirayuki. Not once!" Rukia yelled in a hoarse voice while being close to crying. Shirayuki shook her head.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because you are finished, Rukia Kuchiki." Sode no Shirayuki said firmly before charging towards Rukia, who was barely standing. Before Shirayuki's Zanpakuto form could strike Rukia, another Zanpakuto blocked Shirayuki from hitting Rukia. Shirayuki jumped away to look at the person closely. The stranger was wearing a pure white cloak with pink sakura petals on it that hid their face. The person, who was female, Shirayuki could tell, was as tall as Rukia and she were wearing a pure white kimono. The female also had two Zanpakutos, one was out and the other was still in the sheath. Shirayuki could feel something familiar about this person and her Zanpakuto but she could not put her hand on it. Shirayuki shook off the familiarity and said.

"Stay out of this Shinigami; this has nothing to do with you." Shirayuki said in a soft but deadly voice. The female Shinigami shook her head and said.

"When one of my precious people are attacked, then it becomes my business especially when it's their own Zanpakuto that is attacking them." The female Shinigami stated firmly. Shirayuki shook her head and said.

"Fine if you want to die with her, then that's your choice." Shirayuki said as she gets ready to attack. The female Shinigami sighed and shook her head sadly.

"It seems we are going to have to teach your sister the hard way." The female Shinigami stated sadly. Rukia and Shirayuki heard this and were surprised.

"Sister…did she just say Sode no Shirayuki's sister?" Rukia asks in a very confused voice. The female Shinigami brings her Zanpakuto up and says.

"Sing Sode no Tsukiumi!" The female Shinigami commands. When she finished the command, the blade turned into water and the water started moving around like it had a mind of its own (think Byakuya and Matsumoto). Then another female was standing; only she was standing in front of the female Shinigami. Shirayuki's eyes widened as she got a good look at the female whom Shirayuki could feel was a Zanpakuto spirit.

"Sister…I thought you were dead! You died with your master!" Shirayuki yells in anguish. Tsukiumi looked at her sister and shook her head sadly.

"No my master and I did not die. We went to the Zanpakuto world before she could die to heal her but we were stuck. We could not get out, but thanks to Muramasa for opening the Zanpakuto world we were able to get out. And when we got out, I find my own sister attacking her own master, my master's sister no less! What are you thinking Shirayuki!" Tsukiumi yells at her sister. Shirayuki shook her head and said.

"You know nothing of the suffering she has put me through so stand aside big sister it's time she learned a lesson." Shirayuki said chillingly. Tsukiumi looked at her sister and sighed sadly before saying.

"No it's you who needs to learn a lesson." Tsukiumi said as she jumps up to fight her little sister.

Shirayuki was barely able to block a quick swipe from Tsukiumi who kicked Shirayuki in the side, sending her flying, but Shirayuki flipped through the air and landed perfectly. Tsukiumi lifted her Zanpakuto form in her hand upward and pointed it at Shirayuki, who opened her eyes in surprise and fear.

"Take this! Tsukiumi Tsunami!" Tsukiumi yelled as a huge tsunami of water was sent flying at Shirayuki who tried to think of a way out. Rukia, seeing this, quickly ran and pushed Shirayuki out of the way, taking the hit. "Ahhhh!" Rukia yelled as she was sent flying and smashing into the ground.

"Rukia!" all 3 yelled as they ran up to her. Shirayuki bent down and checked Rukia's pulse, only to feel it start to fade. Shirayuki rose up shaking in anger but having frozen tears coming out of her eyes. "Ahhhh! Damn it!" Shirayuki yelled angrily as a large snow storm rose around her and Rukia. Shirayuki stared at her sister and shot out frozen blocks of ice at Tsukiumi, who blocked each one. Suddenly Shirayuki appeared behind Tsukiumi and slice her. Tsukiumi fell to the ground in pain, but forced herself back up.

Shirayuki shoved her Zanpakuto through Tsukiumi's wound causing her to freeze solid. "No Tsukiumi!" the woman yelled out.

Shirayuki looked over at the woman and charged at her, but the woman brought out another Zanpakuto and blocked Shirayuki's attack only to have Shirayuki bring her Zanpakuto around and hitting the woman with the dull side, but making her fly through the air and land on the ground. Shirayuki walked over to the woman and Shirayuki stops as she sees the face of the woman. Shirayuki could not believe what she was seeing. There lay Rukia's older sister Hisana back from the dead. Shirayuki knew her sister was alive but she could not bring herself to even think that it would mean Hisana was alive too. Shirayuki was about to say something when Byakuya and Senbonzakura showed up. Byakuya looked at the scene in front of him. Rukia lay not far from him bleeding, Shirayuki was standing in the middle between two women one he senesced was a Zanpakuto spirit and the other must be her owner. He was about to go too Rukia when he saw the Zanpakuto's owners face.

"Hisana?" Byakuya says in a soft disbelieving voice. Senbonzakura was also in shock as he saw who the Zanpakuto spirit was.

"Tsukiumi?" Senbonzakura also says in a soft disbelieving voice.

AN: I hope everybody likes my first Hisana fic. I would like to thank HaremMaster123 for the awesome fight scene and for Betaing it for me. Please R&R and no FLAMERS ALLOWED! ^ _ ^


End file.
